彭哥列X世的总受道路
by Craze Izumi
Summary: 泽田纲吉总受相关文。。。云纲，山纲相关文请分别查看 云空相伴 和 大空的泪水 uke!Tsuna oneshots collection. Latest Update:照亮黑暗的光芒 骸纲
1. 交往缘 狱纲all纲

-恶搞文。。。请注意。

**交往缘 ****狱纲****/all****纲**

"狱寺君。。。"同样的画面，同样的场景，不同的女主角却说着听了50次同样的话。。。

"这几个月来真的受到你很多的照顾，真的非常感谢你。。。"女方说了顿了顿。

"。。。但是我没有办法再跟你在一起了，是吧？"狱寺有点不耐烦地提对方说出口。

"狱寺君，真的不是你不好。。。只是。。。"

"我知道了，分手就分手吧。"

"实在很抱歉！"女孩说完后片转身跑了。

看着女孩的背影，狱寺再度叹气 '这到底是第几次了？'摇了摇头，便往彭哥列的'城堡'走去。

-------------------------------

进了家门往守护者们常用的休息室走去，进门就看到其他本应该在执行任务的守护者正在里面休息。

"怎么一个两个都在同一时间把任务完成？还有跳马，你们加百罗涅的人都这么空闲吗？你这首领一天到晚就知道往我们彭哥列跑。"狱寺对着迪诺抱怨。

"没办法，我想来看看我可爱的师弟嘛。"

"你说什么？谁说十代目是你的？"

"哈哈，好了狱寺要是把房间破坏掉的话，阿纲又要不高兴了。"山本试着调解两人的争斗。

"那你怎么不去阻止那两个？"

"哈哈，你也知道他们是我们守护者中最强的。。。我还不想这么早就送死。"

"阿算了。。。好累!" 说完便倒在沙发上。想了想尽早所发生的事，狱寺在对坐直了身体， "我问你们，我是不是没有女人缘啊？"

"你怎么这么问？又被甩了？"迪诺问道。

"我是不是被甩关你们加百罗涅什么事？而且你那'又被甩'是什么意思？"

"哈哈，果然被甩了。。。"

"死棒球的。。。你找死吗？"

"女人有什么了不起？照旧咬杀！"云雀依旧面无表情的说这不可思议的话。

"我说恭弥你要知道，把你生下来的和把阿纲生下来的都是女人耶。"迪诺有点无奈的说着。

"那就除了把我生下来的女人和奈奈妈妈其余的都咬杀。。"

"哈哈，云雀真有趣。。。不过这不是重点吧？"

"我对亲爱的彭哥列以外的事都没兴趣。。。"

"极限！女人没什么了不起的最重要的事拳击。"

"好了好了你们这些没兴趣的人可以回去做你们的事。。。"

"呵呵，所以说你今天又被甩了？"

"虽然不想跟你这死棒球的还有其他人说不过就是你说的被甩了。。。。。。我实在不明白！我到底那里做错了？她们想要什么我都尽力的给他们了难道不对吗？"

"狱寺，这或许不是什么对不对的问题，只是你这一世注定没有交往缘。"

"什么交往缘？听都没听说过。"

"所谓交往缘就是交往的缘分。"

"那你告诉我，我那里做错了？"

"哈哈，这恐怕不是做对或错的问题吧。。。而是你的思想模式。"

"思想模式？"

"这些我是听你以前的女友说的。。。"

--------------------------------------

'狱寺君，这件衣服很可爱呢! '一号子说道。

'可爱就买下吧。嗯，好像真得很可爱呢!不知道十代目会不会喜欢？'

'狱寺君，这蛋糕好像很好吃呢！' 二号子说。

'好吃就买下吧。不知道十代目喜不喜欢草莓蛋糕？好，就买一个回去给十代目。'

然或同样或类似的事就一直重复着。。。

-----------------------------------------

"事情就是这样。"

"这样怎样？有什么不对？"

"我说狱寺啊那我来问你一个问题虽然不用问也能猜到你的答案。"

"假设你现在又叫到一个女朋友，女朋友和阿纲都不会游泳。一天他们两人同时都掉进大海里，你只能救一个，你会就谁？"

"那还用问？当然是十代目！女朋友没了还可以再找，十代目没了就真的没了。"

"就知道他会这么答。"迪诺带着黑线嘀咕着。

"哈哈，狱寺你果然有趣。。。可是十代目没了还有十一代啊？女友没了的确可以再找啦，但也是不同的人了耶。"

"这怎么一样，怎么可以拿十代目和女友比死棒球的你真是太过分了！"

"唉，算了。不过这下你知道为什么被甩了吧？"

"把十代目放在第一位有什么不对？你们不也一样？"

"所以你认为我们到现在都还没交女友是因为什么？当然是因为喜欢阿纲才不愿跟其他人交往的啊。"

"原来我喜欢十代目？！"

"原来你不知道啊？"迪诺有点无言就连在场的其他人也差一点就倒下了。

"那我现在马上跟十代目说，那我们就可以交往了！十代。。。"在狱寺正要跑出去的时候他发觉有好几个人挡在他的面前手里还拿着武器。

"狱寺君，你认为我们会让你这么做吗？"迪诺拿着鞭绳。

"我刚刚就说过了吧。。。你这一世是没有交往缘了。"把武士刀握在手里，山本笑得比平时还要灿烂。

"绝对咬杀！"

"我很乐意多一个玩具呢。。。呵呵"

"极限！拳击！"

-----------------------------------------------

过后。。。

"你们都聚在这里阿。。。狱寺呢？"纲牵着十岁的蓝波走了进来。

"十。。。十代目，我。。。我在这里。"

"狱寺你怎么了？"

"阿纲你不用管他。对了你怎么牵着蓝波的手啊？"

"有什么关系？反正是我带大的就算我自认是他老爸也行呢。"

"哈哈，要是阿纲是蓝波的老爸，那我也要当蓝波的爸爸。"

"我也是"

"敢违抗就咬杀！"

"我也是呢。。。"

"怎。。。怎么没人理我啊？十代目！"

完。


	2. 相爱于遥远的时空 初代x纲

**相爱于遥远的时空（初代纲）**

泽田家康，我曾经听过的名字。。。在不是很遥远的古代。我的曾曾曾祖父，曾经以为可能是个和蔼可亲的祖父。。。

Giotto，是我在遇到我的家庭教师时所听到的名字。。。意大利伟大黑手党家族，Vongola——彭哥列，的创办人。黑手党最伟大的教父。。。

我怎么也想不到泽田家康和Giotto会是同一个人。。。也从没想过自己会接手成为彭哥列第十代的首领的一天。。。更没想过有一天会爱上一个不能爱也不存在于我的世界的那个伟大的他。。。

第一次相见。。。是在一个不是很遥远的未来。。。不属于今天的我的未来。他那忧郁的眼神，悲伤的表情生生的打动了我的心。。。扑通，扑通的跳着仿佛快要跳出身体似的久久不能停止。

让人陶醉，带有磁性的声音说着那句我自己也不知道为什么会听得懂的意大利语。。。

E'la nostra ora incisa sull'anello

在指环上铭刻我们的光阴

'要繁盛还是毁灭都随便你，彭哥列X世'他这么说。。。

'一直在等你。。。'等我？为什么？

'在这里继承彭哥列的证明吧。。。'彭哥列的证明。。。？

之后所得到的是新的力量。。。彭哥列历代首领说赋予的力量。。。他所给的力量。。。

当时为了保护大家并没有时间深思的我。。。在一个跟那个世界不同，一个不是很遥远的过去。。。才领悟到。。。或许。。。

他想改变彭哥列。。。

又或许。。。

想借由彭哥列来改变黑手党。。。

改变那个充满罪孽，血腥，残忍的黑暗世界。。。

可是他却不成成功过。。。因而让彭哥列越陷越深。。。

是这样吗？Giotto。。。

所以要繁盛，要毁灭都随便我。。。？

'我不要！。。。这么大的重担。。。我扛不起。。。'如果没有遇到他的话这会是句多么容易说出口的话。

可是我们相遇了。。。在遥远的未来。。。

忘不掉的眼神。。。忘不掉的声音。。。还有那忘不掉的身影。。。

我的身。。。我的魂。。。我的心。。。从此和彭哥列绑在一起。。。失去了自由。。。就如那些笼中鸟。。。飞不出去。。。

就算有那么一天。。。有人把笼给打开了。。。也永远的飞不了。。。因为鸟儿爱上了把他捆在笼里的主人。。。迷失了心的鸟儿。。。就算身体获得自由。。。灵魂与心也永远的被绑住。。。

如果我是鸟儿的话。。。那Giotto就是我的主人。。。

每一天亲吻着指环。。。重复的说着。。。好爱你啊。。。Giotto。。。

看着镜子的自己。。。忍不住的抚摸着镜子的自己。。。希望这样看着他就会从镜子里跳出来。。。好像见他。。。好像见他。。。

我的过去与初恋留给了那曾经爱过的女孩。。。

我的未来只剩下彭哥列。。。无法再爱上任何人。。。

。。。因为我的真爱。。。我的心已迷失在那遥远的时空。。。奉献给那我爱不得那伟大的他。。。

Giotto。。。他的名字。。。

完

完。


	3. 唯有你我不想伤害 ？纲

**唯有你我不像伤害（？纲）**

-貌似172延伸  
-配对其实是172的新角色x纲吉

难得的走出户外，望着上方的天空。。。回想起与彭哥列十代相遇的场景。那是自家家族在正式宣布攻打彭哥列之前不久的事。。。

像平时一样远离人群的坐在树下休息，不过今天似乎有个入闯者。脚步声很轻似不想打扰到人的样子。。。又或许天生如此？原本想直接忽略那人，可是那人却开口了，"抱歉，打扰到你了？"听似普通却可以让人像着了魔般。。。"不会。"如此轻易的回了他的话。

抬起头想仔细观察眼前的人。。。美丽的脸孔带着忧伤的表情，宛如受了伤的圣天使。。。那笑容虽带了点苦涩却是现在这个时代我所看过最美丽，最纯洁的笑容。。。如果发自内心开心的笑容会是怎样？

"抱歉。。。请问我可以坐在这里吗？"指着我身边的位子，那人发问着。

"请。"

"谢谢。很久没有像现在一样如此放松了。"那人一坐下来便不停的陈诉着自己过往的生活。。。听起来十分有趣。。。我却无法体会。他说得越多，越让我想起彭哥烈的十代首领。

"。。。不论发生什么是只要能够保护他们就算牺牲我的命也在所不惜。。。"真得很像呢。。。很像彭哥列。

"哈哈。。。抱歉，一定很无聊吧，都是我在一直说话。"

"还好。"

"对了还没有自我介绍。。。"不要开口，不要说出来。。。我不想知道。。。"。。。我是泽田纲吉，请多指教。"说出口了。。。果然是彭哥列吗？

"嗯。"没有说出自己的名字。。。不想让他知道。。。

"时间不早了。。。我也该走了，很高兴认识你。虽然今后我们将成为敌人。"猛然看向他。。。怎么可能知道呢。。。

"你在想我怎么会知道吧。。。或许。。。是血缘在作怪。再见了。。。。。。君"仿佛听到对方叫着自己的名字。

与他第二次相遇又或许是最后一次。。。是躺在血泊中的他。。。依然美丽。。。笑容依然绽放在他脸上。

对抗白兰殿下和入江殿下的人都由我来砍伐。。。唯有你我不想伤害。。。

为什么。。。

你是。。。

彭哥列。

完


	4. 比谁都爱你 狱纲

**比谁都爱你（狱纲）**

狱寺隼人最爱的人是泽田纲吉这件事，只要是有言的人都看得一清二楚。当然这世界上爱着泽田纲吉的人绝对不会只有狱寺隼人一格，因为凡是与泽田纲吉有过接触的人都会情不自禁的爱上那包容一切的大空。

虽然如此，狱寺隼人却可以非常有自信的对着众人说他比世界上的任何人都爱着泽田纲吉。只要泽田纲吉的一句话便能左右狱寺隼人的一生甚至生死。泽田纲吉要他活着，他就会努力的活下去，泽田纲吉要他死，他也可以马上自杀然后死去。泽田纲吉是他生命的全部。所以当泽田纲吉失恋伤心的时候，狱寺隼人比他还痛上几倍。

看着在天台上偏僻的一角痛哭的泽田纲吉，狱寺隼人只能紧握着拳头却什么事也做不了。只因为让泽田纲吉上新的那名女子而泽田纲吉也不会喜欢他对女子施暴。看着那张满是泪水的脸，狱寺隼人的心仿佛在滴血似的，总与忍无可忍的他，上前从泽田纲吉德背后紧紧地拥住他。

"啊！"被人突如其来拥住的泽田纲吉反射性的挣扎，狱寺隼人却仍然没有松手的意思反而抱得更紧。

"十代目。。。"狱寺隼人深情的唤着，听到熟悉的声音，泽田纲吉才停止了挣扎。"十代目。。。不论发生什么事，我都会陪在你身边。"

"狱寺。。。君？"泽田纲吉犹豫的唤着。

"嗯，我在这里，十代目。"听到那独特的声音，泽田纲吉一时控制不住地流下眼泪。转了身回报着狱寺隼人，不停的含着他的名字，"狱寺君。。。狱寺君。。。狱寺君。。。呜哇啊"

"我在这里，十代目。。。永远，永远的都会在你碰触得到的地方。"狱寺隼人继续拥着泽田纲吉。

从此两人的关系有了微妙的变化，每当只要是两人在天台上独处的时候，狱寺隼人都会把泽田纲吉保在怀里。感受着他的体温，他的心跳，呼吸还有他活着的证明。彼此的存在都是如此的理所当然。而且时间久了，泽田纲吉也渐渐的发现自己对于狱寺隼人感情的变质。心跳会不知觉的加快。脸还会渐渐的脸红。

当泽田纲吉发觉对狱寺隼人的新感觉是恋爱的时候，原本做好心理准备向要告白的他，老天却跟他开了个玩笑。他看见狱寺隼人在和一个女生在接吻。。。心碎的泽田纲吉，不停得跑着，跑得远远的却不知道有人正在被后追着。

"也是呢。。。狱寺君那么受欢迎。。。一定有喜欢的对象了。。。"泽田纲吉伤心地说着。

"十代目！"

"啊啊。。。狱。。。狱寺君？！"听到声音，下了一条的泽田纲吉突然喊了对方的名字，看着向自己做过来的人，想起之前所遇到的片段，眼泪不知怎么的突然流了下来。。。

"十。。。十代目？！你怎么的是那个臭小子让你伤心了我帮你扎了他！"说完马上掏出了炸药却看见泽田纲吉指着自己。"十。。。十代目？"

"我知道。。。我现在才说什么很自私。。。可是我喜欢狱寺君。。。不过已经太迟了。。。祝福你和你的女朋友。。。"说完就想要逃跑的泽田纲吉却被狱寺隼人给拉住了。

"什。。。女朋友？十代目你再说什么？"泽田纲吉一脸疑惑的看着泽田纲吉。

"没有吗？可是我明明有看到狱。。。狱寺君在和女生接吻！"

"啊。。。怎么可能！我除了十代目之外没有吻过任何人。。。"

"啊。""啊！"发现似乎泄漏了什么不得了的秘密。乘着泽田纲吉逃跑前紧紧地抱着他。

"十代目。。。除了你之外我不会吻任何人也不会喜欢上任何人。。。因为我比谁都爱你。"

"狱寺君。。。我也是。"最后两人深情地一吻，这段恋情圆满落幕，真是可喜可贺。

完。


	5. 照亮黑暗的光芒 骸纲

**照亮黑暗的光芒（骸纲）**

那一瞬，我好像看到了光明。

战斗时那闪耀的炽热火焰，他的生命之光。

那种炽热，我想再一次，用我的双眼来见证。

不是那虚幻的假象，而是确实存在的。

我还能够，再次站到你的面前吧。

到那个时刻到来之前，一直待着这里也不是坏事。

直到，被那个耀眼之光所唤醒为止。

——六道骸

沉浸在冰冷的水牢里，独自一个人。。。除了咕噜咕噜的水声还是咕噜咕噜的水声。。。半个人影也没有。或许你是普通人的话。。。的确如此，但是如果你是六道骸，那或许事情会有所不同。

六道骸——拥有六道轮回的记忆的男人，凭着他的能力透过库洛姆看着近年来彭哥列所发生的事。他看见了泽田纲吉的成长也看见了地方对于彭哥列的不利。。。他想见彭哥列，好想见泽田纲吉，可是他却不听得告诉自己那只不过是为了确定自己将来的身体完好无损。。。仅此而已。

所以他等着与彭哥列见面的时机，等待着两人的电波平步履合二为一的时刻。。。这一等就是好几年。

泽田纲吉的梦里就像个世外桃源。。。既干净又美丽，带给人们温暖，没有黑暗。不远处有各由玫瑰花推成的玫瑰床，泽田纲吉就躺在上面。放轻脚步走到泽田纲吉的身边，手扶着泽田纲吉的轮廓。

_要是你不是黑手党的人。。。那该有多好。。。_

"彭哥列。。。彭哥列。。。"轻声唤了唤泽田纲吉。_好想看看那双眼睛。。。_

"嗯。。。骸。。。骸？！"原本惺忪的双眼。。。在看清来人是谁时马上坐了起身。"骸。。。你怎么会在这里？是不是发生了什么事？"

"呵呵呵。。。没什么，我过得很好还是一样的被关在那里。。。只不过来看看彭哥列。"手轻轻扶上泽田纲吉的脸。

"骸。。。等。。。等我处理完家族的是，我一定会把你从那个地方就出来的。所以。。。所以请你耐心的等一等。。。"紧抓着六道骸的衣服泽田纲吉悲伤的说着。

"呵呵。。。关于从那里出来。。。彭哥列没插手的话我会更高兴。"

"什么？"

"因为。。。我果然还是很讨厌黑手党。"说到黑手党时，六道骸的眼神明显的透漏出厌恶。

"骸。。。"

"话说回来。。。彭哥列你可有好好的照顾身体，再怎么说这身体终有一天归于我啊。"

"骸。。。"_骗人。。。你明明就。。。_泽田纲吉轻轻的扶上六道骸的右眼。

"彭哥列。。。不管发生什么事。。。请不要消失。"像是感觉到对方有可能消失似的，六道还紧紧地抱着泽田纲吉仿佛想要将对方融入到自己体内。"要是你不是黑手党的人，那该多好。"

"我在这里哦骸。。。我会一直在这里。"泽田纲吉将投靠在骸的肩上然后紧紧地回抱着骸。

"纲吉。。。"

这个世界上，没有所谓的光的存在。在我的身上，深深刻印着六道的轮回，前世的记忆。无论从哪方面来看，都只是杀戮和悲鸣充斥的黑暗世界。所以我知道，这个世界，其实是没有光的。可是自从他在我生命中出现后，把我曾经所深信的一切给打乱了。他用他的火焰照亮了围绕着我的黑暗，把我拉到光明的世界。

我的光芒，我的希望。。。泽田纲吉。

完


End file.
